May Angels Lead you in
by snowflake2410
Summary: I never knew what to expect. Could it be love or a lie? Life or Death? We're diffrent, I have that to admit.I never knew where my life would leave me until now. Nobody knows what skeletans lie in a single wardorbe.


When life brings death. We all can learn from it. One way or another we all die. Lifes never been more simple than that. My parents would've tooken life for granted and they did. Trying to become vampires just got them killed. I was sent to live with many people but many would shove me aside for my mystical unbeing. It was when my last home finally drew a line, and sent me away to yet another family. This one I loved more than the rest. 'My love strew patiently through the summer skys and the winter moon, as would blood across a battlefield. You are my battlefield, and I will fight for you my one and only. Take my hand and cut your own as I have done to mine so we shall be eternally bonded for life. We shall be seperated, but our paths will cross again when it does. You will be the one I will not toss. Our paths will cross at the gates of Cross.' Ichiru and Zero made this for me. Both loved me with their souls. And I returned the favor. I was happy. But soon came the day where I had to choose, and on that day I lost my family all over again. Sick and abandoned, Zero and I took refuge with Kaien. It was there where I took refuge at cross academy.  
I fell in love with the school and Zero all over again. Soon it came time where Zero had to choose, just like me. And he did, and now I am happy that he's happy. He chose Yuki. But one day I will wait for someone to chose me, just like Zero did to Yuki.

I looked toward the southern sky with intrest. I lay in my bed with a book in my hand and and a glass of water next to me. I looked to the moon, and I knew I had to get out of bed to help with the vampire duities. I got out of bed, and got dressed in my uniform. As I went down the stairs I saw Zero just lounging down on the banister. As he saw me coming he said, "Taki, get back to your room. You're sick, you should be getting rest." I looked at him. Only Zero, the headmaster,and Kananme call me by my first name. Everybody else calls me Knight.  
"Zero, I'm fine there's nothing to worry about. Plus, Yuki is doing all the work: somebody needs to help her with the vampires." Zero developed a strong hatred for cross academy and for vampires. Though he can seem cold heartless on the outside, the Zero I know and love, is on the inside as well. I like to think of it like he's in a bad mood,and anyday he's going to snap out of it. He looked at the moon, and said, "You're to kind and sweet Taki. Even after the incident you can manage to keep smile on your face. How is it that you can still manage to find happiness, and live the life of a normal girl, after everything we've gone through. Even after you lost your first love?" Tears stung my eyes as he said that.  
I was going to reply when faint washed over me. I almost collapsed on the floor but I felt a strong pair of hands catch me before I completely fell to the ground."Stupid, ignorant girl."I heard Zero whisper coldly, before I fell asleep.  
Time flew by, I held my blanket tight. I awoke to a cold draft in my room. I saw a figure in my window frame. The figure arose from it's crouching postition. It jumped from the window. I floolowed. I jumped, and landed on my feet. I could feel that it was time to face it. It was the fear of my past. I ran after it. I jumped over a few shrubs, and went to the tops of the trees. I searched for it. I didn't want to deny myself anymore. I couldn't find it. Where was it? I caught a walking figure in the distance. I jumped behind. It turned around. My eyes widened in fear. The ghost of Ichiru Kiryu. I awoke to my own crys. It was just a dream. Zero was getting to my head again. I stepped out of bed,and went to my window seat, and sat down. I lightly touched my necklace that Ichiru and Zero gave after they started to train for vampire hunters. I heard a sigh behind me, and looked to see Zero clutching his throat. I went up to him, and he immeditatly bit down on my throat. "Your so greedy Zero." I said quietly. He stayed queit, I knew that he was feeling guilty for doing this. I mean this was the reason why I'm usually so sickly most of the time. After a while I started to see black spots all over my vision, and started to become dizzy. "Zero, please you're hurting me. Please I...I...ichiru." Zero let go of me after that. I fell to the floor my blood bleeding everywhere. I looked up at him, "Taki, don't look at me I'm a monster." He covered his face with his hand looking away. I crawled up to him. "Zero, please. Zero, please look at me." Zero didn't look at me. I took his hands in mine, while looking up at him. "Zero, you know I love you, and only want to the best for you and to see you have happieness. I care about you,so I really don't mind you doing this, honestly."I smiled kindly at him. And with a sudden burst of shock, Zero hugged me, and whispered," You're to kind to me Taki, and I love you for that." He hugged me harder. 'One day Zero, I'll be first in you heart." Little did I know that day would never come when a certain somebody would arrive.


End file.
